1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-antenna device and a communication device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-antenna device and a communication device having a plurality of antennas.
2. Background Information
A multi-antenna device equipped with a plurality of antennas was known in the past (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. JP2010-525680 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses a multi-mode antenna structure (multi-antenna device) with which a connector element is provided for electrically connecting two antennas together between the two antennas, which reduces cross coupling between the two antennas at a specific frequency.